Lost Voice
by CharlieTheHedgehog14
Summary: 2D wakes up with a sore throat so is unable to record properly. Murdoc isn't too pleased about it. ONESHOT.


**A/N: ****Just a little Oneshot I wrote earlier today. We've been studying the Gorillaz in media at college and I find them fascinating. Apparently half my class don't (more like most of it) but my friend and I lobe them I who cares! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content in this fic.**

* * *

**Lost Voice**

_"If you can't get what you want, then you come with me-"_

"CUT!" Murdoc's voice bellowed from behind the glass in the recording studio.

2D awkwardly sat on his stool as he watched his bandmate throw his arms up in frustration. He'd lost count of how many times Murdoc had yelled cut in the last few hours. The bassist roughly ran his fingers through his thick black hair and growled in frustration.

And 2D knew why.

"What the bloody hell is going on with your vocals?!" Murdoc shouted.

2D didn't answer. He'd woken up with a sore throat, and being forced to sing the same song over and over again wasn't making it any better. If anything it was making it worse. The blue haired boy could barely speak properly, let alone sing.

Murdoc sent his bandmate the dirtiest look possible. A look that sent shivers down 2D's spine. Gulping, the vocalist shifted on his stool again, lowering his head in an attempt to make himself look as small as possible. His black orbs followed Murdoc as he quickly got up from his seat and made his way into the booth. The black haired man slammed the door open, not even bothering to check if there were any instruments behind it. Luckily there weren't any in the room.

2D slinked back off of the stool and began to step backwards in an attempt to put as much distance between himself and the bassist. Unfortunately, after three or four steps he felt his back hit the wall of the tiny room. He had nowhere to go and Murdoc was inches away. Seconds later, the two were face to face, but with two completely different expressions on their faces.

Murdoc looked extremely annoyed and frustrated, while 2D looked terrified.

"Explain yourself." The bassist towered over the vocalist as 2D shrunk down.

"I-I woke up-" The blue haired boy was cut off when he suddenly erupted into a coughing fit.

Closing his dark eyes, 2D slide down the wall as he coughed into his large hands. The boy didn't expect Murdoc to get him anything sympathy, and the bassist held true to that. Instead of a sympathetic 'are you okay?', he received a response much harsher.

"You worthless piece of shit. How am I supposed to record an album if the lead vocalist can't bloody sing!"

Murdoc punched the wall mere inches above 2D's head with his left hand, using his right hand to get a good grip on the vocalists shirt collar. Pulling him to his feet, Murdoc dragged the boy out of the recording booth and into the elevator. 2D, being a good few inches taller than Murdoc, had his back arched as the bassist kept a firm grip on his collar. He didn't bother putting up a fight, he was used to this. What good would it do?

Murdoc rammed his fist into to button that would take them down to 2D's room. As the elevator went down, no words were spoke between them, though the vocalist felt Murdoc's grip on his shirt get tighter.

Once the elevator stopped and the doors slid open, Murdoc proceeded to drag 2D into his room, forcefully throwing him onto his messy bedroom floor. Hitting the ground with a thud, the blue haired boy stayed down, avoiding eye contact at all costs. 2D flinched as he felt his bandmate roughly grab a handful of his azure hair and press his knee into his spine, completely pinning him to the ground.

Pulling upwards, Murdoc whispered into 2D's ear.

"I don't want to see your ugly face until you can sing again, you got that, faceache?!" Murdoc ordered.

2D gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes shut, trying his best to ignore the pain.

After a few more seconds Murdoc finally released the vocalist, shoving his head down to the ground forcefully before letting go. He got up and made his way out of the room and back up to the recording studio.

2D lay there unmoving, fearing that if he did he would be yelled at or beaten again even though the man responsible was no longer in the room. He lay there for a while, contemplating on why Murdoc was so mean to him all the time. To any other person it was pretty obvious that the bassist was jealous. Jealous of 2D's good looks and vocal skills. To be a frontman you have to have good looks and a twisted mind. Murdoc had the twisted mind, but his looks don't qualify. 2D on the other hand had both. He was the pretty boy lead vocalist.

Without him the band wouldn't gain success. That's exactly why Murdoc kidnapped him and brought him to Plastic Beach; so he could record the new album whether he liked it or not.

* * *

A few hours later, 2D was curled up and coughing on his bed. His sore throat had gotten worse had become dry, of which was making him cough even more. Shivering, he wrapped himself up in the blankets on his bed, at least trying to make himself a bit warmer.

A few minutes later he heard the elevator door open. Turning his head to look at the door, he was surprised to see Murdoc standing there with a mug and a blanket. The vocalist looked really confused and continued to stare a the bassist.

Murdoc began to plod over to him; he didn't look angry anymore. Once he reached the bed, he tossed the blanket over the vocalist and handed him the mug which contained hot chocolate.

"Drink this and get some sleep. We'll continue recording tomorrow." He said before turning on his heel and walking back out.

2D stared at the elevator as the doors closed, blocking the bassist from his view. Though he was surprised that Murdoc had given him something that wasn't a hit to the head, he was rather grateful. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Then again Murdoc did need his voice.

Smiling to himself, he took a sip of the hot chocolate. His vocal chords could rest for one day.

* * *

**A/N: ****There we go, I guess I thought this up after watching the converse ad and then listening to a few songs off Plastic Beach. **

**REVIEW if you like, you don't have to. You could always give me suggestions as well, like if you want me to write a fic or something, just say and I'll see what I can do. Bye for now!**


End file.
